falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tea
A small caravan stop on the tail end of 'The Trail' Tea serves a places to relax and recoup for those traveling to and from Cascadia or the Boise Wasteland. Founding Tea was built as a rest stop on the "Oregon Trail Historic Highway" in 2034, sporting two buildings for bathrooms, a gas station as well as a fast-food franchise. It would be well received and well maintained up to the day of the Great War. It would be used in passing a den by various creatures, but would sit mostly empty for the next century. It would be reclaimed by man, at least temporarily, in 2176 when Boyd Lazarus and his Jesuit raider gang took up residence to prey on caravan traffic. They would pretend to be a roadside inn and rob the merchants when they went to sleep, but they would be exposed and killed in 2179. The site would sit empty after this, and eventually be regarded as bad magic by the local tribes. This would change after another century, when Harold Wensworth and his caravan stopped there for the night. Heading to Boise with a load of medicine and ammo, they were looking to profit the near-endless conflict in the hellish cityscape. This they would manage to do, and would then buy some building supplies as well before returning to the rest stop. Wensworth pitched the idea of a permanent camp to his fellows and guards and was resoundingly laughed at. Wensworth would spend the rest of the night convincing his companions to stay, and would only persuade two by sun-up. The trio would fix up what they could as they waited for customers, hoping that raiders wouldn't come for them. Their worry would be in vain, however, as another caravan arrived three days later and traded some food for shelter. Wensworth would name his trading post after the remaining letters on the sign, and called it "tea." It would see some but infrequent traffic and would attract the attention of local tribes by 2280. Tea would manage to get by with simply paying the tribals tribute and maintaining a low profile. This would fail in 2283 when a young brave named Sunflower attacked a merchant and took his goods, inspiring others. They would ignore the outpost in favor of taking caravans on the open road, and would take half a dozen by winter. The merchants were too few to attempt any sort of attack, and resorted to posting a bounty on the tribals. This would soon be collected by The Oldtimers as they moved to Cascadia. This show of force would convince many of the tribals back to their tribes and peace would again reign. As the Boise War escalated Tea was home to both refugees and profiteers, though it wasn't affected by any fighting. Afterward, it would profit from the caravaners traveling on The Trail, as well as work out a more permanent peace with the tribes. Economy In Tea caps are king, and those with them are welcome guests. While the merchants may only provide basic amenities, travelers frequently trade amongst themselves, swapping slaves for chems, scrap for food and whatever is wanted. Category:Sites Category:Places Category:Cascadia